Konoha Circus
by Sourire-pour-toi
Summary: Naruto walked away and joined Konoha Circus, falls in love with Kakashi. Tsunade is the Circus Director and is addicted to booze and gambling. KakaNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Circus**

**Author Note: Warning: Main pairing is KakaNaru, so that means Yaoi. **

**Also, I don't owe Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto (who is a genius) does**

**Chapter one**

The knives hit the red spots on the wood; they even hit the center of the red spots. The man didn't wear a shirt and when he was throwing the knives he tightened his muscles. The muscles in his arms were stout en covered with sunburned skin on which little drops of sweat slipped down. On his fore-arm were little light hairs and there were tendons to be seen.

Naruto's view moved to the back of the man, the broad shoulders and the muscles that elected themselves through the skin. Naruto was cleaning the stables of the elephants and caught himself looking at the man, observing. He quickly stopped en walked on. He reached for a big straw bale and tried to roll it forwards. It was very heavy and he grumbled to himself.

He froze when a voice very close to his ear asked: 'Do you need any help?' and then: 'Did I scare you?'

Naruto turned around saw the man and stuttered: 'Euh, n-no you d-didn't'.

'Shall I help carrying?'

'Yes, please.'

Although Kakashi always wore a mask that covered everything below his eyes, Naruto just knew that his face was beautiful. _Hey wait... What makes me think that kinda things?_

Kakashi had two different colored eyes and a scar on the left one, from his eyebrow till underneath the mask. His hair was grey, not because he was old – he wasn't – but it had always been that way. Kakashi didn't use any hair product other than shampoo but his hair seemed to defy gravity. Naruto wish he could touch it and bury his nose in it... _wait what?_

_Why am I thinking this way about Kakashi? Do I like him? Like liking somebody? As in finding him attractive?'And kind and handsome and sexy'_ He thought. Realizing what he just thought he shook his head trying to make that thought leave his mind. No, he wasn't attracted by this guy he decided.

At the stables they placed the bale on the ground and then Naruto start to spread the straw in the stables. Kakashi said 'Bye' and walked away with virile steps. Naruto watched him go away and sighed. Maybe he did like the man.

**Flashback**

After his parents died Naruto was send in to an orphanage, but when he was ten he left. He was always been bullied by the other kids and the people that worked there also weren't very nice to him. When he was ten he walked away, started to wander. Moved from place to place, sometimes stayed for a few weeks at someone's home, but after a while they kicked him out and he had to go somewhere else. He had been kicked by strangers, had been fighting with drunk wanderers because he accidently slept under their bridge. He had nobody to rely on, and when he saw children of his age going to school he was jealous, sometimes he cried. Once he said hi to a boy near a school and then he was been shouted at by the boy's mom. 'Stay away from my son! You trash!'

'_Why do people treat me like that?'_ he thought. He never did anything wrong to them.

Another time he was begging for money and children of his age threw coins at him and called him names. He ran away, left the money on the ground, just ran away so that they couldn't see his tears.

'Hey kid.' He was sitting on a bridge, his legs bungling down and he was staring in the water. He looked up and saw a woman standing there. She knelt down and began to speak to him.

'I have seen you several times around here, outside, on your own. Where are your parents?'

'In heaven,' he said, although he was not quite sure if there was such a place. He hoped there was.

'Ow… I am sorry to hear that.' He expected her to leave, people didn't like sad stories. But she sat down and looked at him, her eyes were asking him to go on. He told her that he never had known his parents, that he had lived in an orphanage, that had walked away one day and that he was now living on the streets. 'Where do you live from?'

'From what people give me.' He didn't want to tell her that he stole food sometimes when he hadn't had enough money.

They started talking and he discovered that the woman, Tsunade, was director of a travelling circus. She was a little weird, had huge breasts and wore a green coat with the verb 'gambler' on the back. She said he could join them, or at least could eat with them that day. Soon they discovered that he liked the animals, and because he had nowhere else to go he could stay with them. He would feed the animals and clean their cages and he would give a helping hand when needed. Soon the boy was part of the (somewhat strange) community.

**Author Note**

**Yay, my first chapter is finished. I really want some reviews, because it's the first fanfic I am writing. Also I want you guys to know that English is my second language, so there might me some mistakes in it. If there are do not hesitate of letting me know. I did checked for mistakes, but I think I may have left some grammar mistakes, because that is my weakness. Please let me know, and also let me know if you have some suggestions about the writing style or the story itself. Ow, and I know this chapter is short, next will be longer..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **

**Took me way to long to upload, but now I have holidays so I have lots of time to write. I think. I am also going to the US and Canada, where I won't be able to upload anything. I also started another fanfic, also KakaNaru, so if you like you can read that one too.  
**

**This chapter is mostly about Tsunade visiting her therapist Jiraiya, but in the and there will be a confidential conversation between Sasuke and Naruto :P**

**Chapter two**

Tsunade get ready for her weekly conversation with her therapist. Although she found the idea quite stupid, that she needed help because she herself apparently failed – which the guy tried to talk out of her head by the way – she was glad to go there, she could pour out her heart to him. She toke a shirt out of her closet, one with a low round décolleté that attracted the eye to her gigantic boobs.

Jiraiya wouldn't mind at all, that could have been proved with the fact that the man wrote erotic novels. Pervert! But anyway, he just was the best specialist of all times. Patients and colleagues admired him and she found in the friendly man someone who tried to help her. That helped her, for how long hadn't she gambled? Also she was drinking far less than before. Sometimes she was wandering for what she was trying so hard, but the solid circus group always turned out to be something worth fighting for. She put on mascara, colored her lips pink, she sprayed some perfume in her neck, toke her cell phone, keys and handbag and then left.

* * *

'So, how is it going?' the man with the long white hair asked.

It's going … okay.' She answered. 'I do worry about Naruto though. He has no idea of what he will do in the future. He quit school years ago, but I think it would be better if he returns to school. But he doesn't know how. And he feels needed in the circus and said that he isn't needed anywhere else. Tried to talk that out of his head. He has a whole life laying for him. He can make a change.'

'You too,' Jiraiya said, 'you also have a future. You also can make a change.' He smiled.

She smiled back.

'I know it's hard not to fall back in your old habits.'

'I feel so guilty each time I gamble again, I'm so irresponsible.'

'You're important for the people around you.'

'I try!'

'I know. You try, you don't give up. You're brave you know. A fighter.'

Tsunade smiled, tears in her eyes, but she smiled. He had confidence in her, this man. He gave her confidence.

'You know, you set a big step by coming to me, because circus people are known for being secretive and for not trusting other people than their community.'

'I know, but sometimes you just have to get out the tent, the group also can be oppressing.'

'You did a good thing by coming to me. Do you want something to drink?'

She wanted to joke and ask the man for a wine or something, but then she thought that wasn't really funny so she smiled and asked for a water.

He came back, two waters in his hands and then just when she wanted to make him a compliment on something he said: 'Let's talk about Naruto.'

Was she going to make him a compliment? She realized that she liked the man and immediately tried to get that out of her head.

'Ehm, yeah, Naruto..'

'You worry about him.'

'That's right.'

'That's sweet.'

Tsunade blushed.

'You want him to have a better life than the circus life. But from your prospective the circus life shouldn't be that bad. So, why do you think it would be better if he left?'

'I didn't say that. I just think that he should have more than one option for his life.'

'That's understandable. How many options did you have?'

'We were talking about Naruto, not about me!'

'I don't really know Naruto, except for the things you told me about him. I am your therapist, not his.' His voice was soft. 'You did had some other options yourself, didn't you, when you started working in the circus?'

'My father asked me to take over the circus. The tradition was that the oldest son would take over the circus, but after Nawaki died, there was nobody else to take over the circus than me. I said I would do it, but then I met Dan and we had other plans, no one including taking over the circus. We had wanted to travel the world, to buy a house near the beach, to have children and to live happy together. Than Dan died too. I had nothing else to do, I was depressed and the circus people took care of me, they helped me. Dan was my other option, and he died.'

'Now were getting somewhere. Isn't Naruto in the exact same situation? His parents died, the orphanage people were treading him bad, than you came in his life, you offered him an option. He had no other options.'

'That's why he needs to go to school! That creates more options for him!'

Then Jiraiya made her talking about herself again. She said she was doing great, but Jiraiya thought that she used the taking care of Naruto as a distraction, for not having to think about drinking or gambling.

'If you want to solve your problems, you have to look at what causes the problems, and what is a permanent solution. You can't solve your problems alone. I think you're making great process, but maybe you will have a more solid base when you talk to fellow addicts. I try to say that maybe you can follow a rehab program. '

'Well, I don't know,' Tsunade started.

'Just try it. There's this clinic nearby, and they have a 28 days program, and there will be peop-'

'And leave the circus for a month? I am the director; I'm the one who arrange the shows, who talks with the municipalities. Gai and Kakashi are actually helping with the finances, but that's because of my gambling problem. But I am the one who arrange all the other things.'

'You just said you have a gambling problem yourself. Acceptance is a big step, -'

'Which I took a long time ago already!'

'I know, I know,' he was trying to calm her down, 'but if this therapy helps you, and I'm almost sure it will, everything will be better. See it as an investment.'

The business talk was a good way to convince her. 'Ok, I will do it.'

Jiraiya smiled. 'You're brave, I wish all my patients were like you.'

She blushed, and hoped he didn't notice. She had contrary emotions, on one hand she was glad she had such a good therapist, he really helped her a lot already, on the other hand she wished she met this man anywhere else, because if he wasn't her therapist they could have become friends, or more than friends. She couldn't fall in love with him, it would bring him in a difficult position.

* * *

Naruto was cleaning the cages. He liked all the animals. At first he was a bit afraid of the snakes, but Orochimaru showed him he didn't have to be afraid. He dared to hold them now and he was putting them in a temporary terrarium so he could clean the other one.

Sasuke walked by. Despite of the fact he was always calling him names, Naruto really considered him as a friend. 'Hey dobe.' Sasuke's greeting.

'Teme!'

'So, can I ask you for some advice?'

Naruto was stunned, nobody asked him for advice before. 'S-sure...' he stumbled.

'Well, you and Gaara go along good, don't you?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Do you think, he might li-, I mean does he-, what kind of things does he say about me?'

'Uhm, Gaara doesn't do gossip.'

'But do you think he likes me?'

'Why wouldn't he?'

'I mean,' Sasuke sighed, 'do you think he'd like to go out with me?'

'Why don't you ask him yourself?'

Sasuke gave him the eyes. 'Okay, okay, he doesn't really talk about you much, but when he does it is mostly positive.' Naruto said.

'Do you know if he is gay?'

Then the penny dropped. 'Oh! You are in love with him!'

'Shh! Be quiet!' Sasuke hissed. 'Okay Naruto, I told you this in confidence, you really can't tell anyone!'

'Okay, that's fine, but I didn't know you were gay Sasuke, I mean Sa-su-gay.' He chuckled. Sasuke face palmed.

'Do you want me to ask Gaara how he feels about you? I mean, I will be discrete, I won't ask it with that many words.'

'Okay.'

'O, Sasuke, I have to tell you something confidential myself.'

'Are you in lo-ove?' Sasuke asked childishly. (Totally not Sasuke! He was always so serious and self-called mature.)

Naruto blushed, and whispered: 'You can't tell anyone, but I feel incredibly attracted to our hot knife thrower.'

'I don't know hardly anything about him.' Sasuke said. 'He is so mysterious with that mask covering his face. But I have to admit that you're right about him being hot. So you're gay too! I always thought you might be gay!'

'So, but if something between you and Gaara works out,' Naruto changed the subject, 'then how about our little rope dancers?'

'I told those chicks a hundred times I am not interested in them.'

'As if Ino and Sakura will ever listen to you when you say so.'

'Okay, now I really have to go, I have to practice my act again.'

'May I watch? I always like your fire spitting act.'

'Sure.'

**Another Author Note:**

**In the next couple of chapters there won't be any KakaNaru yaoi yet. There might be some SasuGaa, and I already planned on something happening between Tsunade and Jiraiya, oh and lots of other things, but I am not going to spoil it all.**

**Please review!**


End file.
